SerbiaXreader: Haunted houses, hats, and Turkey
by douevnkiwi
Summary: Ohai...just boredness ehehe Someone owns Serbia, and her old dA account was tix98...I'm pretty sure she doesn't have a fanfiction account though, but credit goes to her anyways. I hope I protrayed him right! Thanks for reading!


"C'mon, we gotta hurry up!" You struggled to pull Serbia onto the lawn of the haunted house with you. You sure as hell weren't going alone, especially not on Halloween. "Nyeeeeehh...hang on!" He grumbled.  
You see, that jerk Turkey had dared you to break into the house at the end of the street and get something to prove you'd been there- you know, that one big old house with the boarded up windows and chipping paint? Luckily for you, you got one of your best friends, Serbia, to come with you. (And maybe he was a bit more than one of your best friends. Maybe your crush. Maybe.) Well, at least you were trying to..it wasn't working very well.  
"COME ON!" You yelled, tugging harder on his sleeve. Serbia's costume was a pirate, and your's was a princess. "I'm commmiinnng!" Serbia growled and stomped up to the door. "It's..not...OPENING!" You started banging on the door, which, or course, like all scary houses, lacked a doorknob."Let me try," Serbia also started banging on the door, and even with both of your efforts the darn thing didn't open! "Stupid, stupid door!" You kicked it angrily. Turkey'd be gloating if he knew what situation you were in. Well, you certainly weren't going to give up, not now. "UUUUUMMMMPH," You punched the door again angrily and clutched your hand. Punching in the door really wasn't a good idea..

"Hey, look," Serbia's words interrupted your slur of curses. "Whaaaat?" You whimpered, clutching your hand. Damned Turkey and his damn dare. "There's a window..We can easily get in if you get on my shoulders and then climb through and help me up," He looked at you, his brown eyes twinkling with the delight of his discovery. You glanced up quickly to where he was pointing- a window, lacking the boards the other windows had nailed over them. "Eh...is this really safe?" You raised an eyebrow, looking at him nervously. Serbia's ideas were really not..well..smart sometimes. "Safe? Of course it's safe!" Serbia laughed, and flipped his eye patch up over his brow so he could see. "Now get over here so I can lift you up," he beckoned for you to come over there, and you sighed. Great, soon this'll be another plan gone wrong.  
"Good..now climb up on my back!" Serbia squatted down as soon as you got over there next to him in the bushes(which were very scratchy and very unpleasant). "Mehh..I reaaally don't want to do this.." You whimpered. "So..uh..how do I uh do this..?" You stood, rubbing the back of your head sheepishly. You could practically hear Serbia's eyes rolling. "Just sit on my shoulders," He said and patted his shoulder. "Uh..well..uhm.." You began to say something, but Serbia interrupted. "Just do it."  
Reluctantly you sat on his shoulders. Oh god, he was going to drop you, you just knew it. "A-alright..now.. let's move towards the window.." Oh gawd. Ohgawdohgawdohgawd. His hands were on your thighs, supporting you. Ohgawdohgawdohgawdohgawd.  
Slowly, he moved to the wall and you struggled to reach for the window. "Just climb in when you're ready," Serbia said, as if you needed any more distraction from what you were doing besides the creepy sounds coming from the house.  
You grabbed the edge of the windowsill and struggled to climb up. Soon, your legs were dangling from the window, and half of you was in the house."Are you in yet?" Serbia smirked, and you tried not to think pervy thoughts as you managed to get out a "no". "Well hurry up!" You rolled your eyes and pulled yourself in the rest of the way. You fell on the hard floor, but you didn't mind or even had time to care about it as Serbia was hissing up to you. "Come on, pull me up! The neighbors' just turned on their lights, and it's those ones that are always yelling to get off their lawn!" You glanced out of the window quickly, and it was true. God, how you hated those neighbors, such killjoys! "All right, take my hand," You stretched out of the window as far as you could, which luckily was just the right length for Serbia to grab your hand with both of his. "Goddamn, you're so heavy!" It took all of your effort to pull him up into the window, and as you did he made multiple whimpering sounds which made you roll your eyes(probably had nothing to do with the fact you may have uhm accidently slammed him into the wall of the house..). "Meh..thanks for pullin' me up, I guess.." Serbia rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, but stopped abruptly. "M-my hat!" The sudden realization of the loss of his hat seemed to shock him, and he whipped around to look out the window. "NOOOO!" He yowled, and you lightly pushed him out of the way to see what was going on. His precious pirate hat had fallen off of him into the bushes, and even though it was just one of those felt hats you could buy at any dollar store near Halloween, Serbia seemed quite upset.

"Come on, we can get it later," You chuckled; he could be so odd sometimes! "Fine. I don't need no stupid hat anyways.." He grumbled and came away from the window. "It's I don't need any stupid hat anyway.." You didn't criticize him for his grammar, or at least much, it was actually quite good knowing that his first language was Serbian(obvi..). "So what do we need ta get anyways?" Serbia began searching through the dusty old room, the floor creaking as he walked along. "Something to prove we've been here..something maybe like a picture?" A picture would be easy to find, it seemed as if the people who lived in this house had just up and left. "Well that seems simple enough," Serbia picked up something on the desk in the corner of the room that he was examining and suddenly swore. "What?" You looked over at him and began to walk over there, interested. "BUGS." He spat the word out and threw the book down.

Maybe you weren't so interested now.

There were a couple spots broken in the floorboards, and a moth eaten rug was seemingly thrown into the room randomly.

"Well, looks like we won't find anything good in here..might as well check out the rest of the rooms in the house," You suggested after glancing around the room. It was dark, with a lot of cobwebs hidden in every nook and cranny, and you swore you kept seeing shadows in the corner of your eye, and you had to admit it was kinda freaking you out. "Are you serious?" Serbia asked incredulously. "Go out there. Where all the ghosts and ghouls and uh...creepy crawlies and stuff are?" At first for a moment you thought he was joking; until you saw his big brown eyes widen-almost like a child. He wasn't really afraid of this stuff, was he? Mr Oh-so-confident-in-every-freaking-thing-he-does? Meh. "Well you made it this far into the house, and we just gotta find something good enough for Turkey so he doesn't kill us...There's no such things as ghosts, I promise!" You chuckled.

"Fine. Then I will go out." Walking with his head high, rather like a princess, he stomped out of the room you were in and went out in the hallway. "But I'm not coming out here cuz you like told me to or anything," He glanced back at you, and there was a trace of a lopsided smile on his face. "Yeaah...suuuuuuuuuuuuuuure.." You rolled your eyes, laughed, and followed him out into the hallway.

Jeez. It was creepier out here than in the other room.

There were a couple spots broken in the floorboards, and a moth eaten rug was seemingly thrown into the room randomly. It was just as dark, if not darker than the other room and it kinda smelled odd. Also, there were strange unexplainable creaking noises coming from one end of the hallway, but you refused to even dare to think of considering pondering upon the mere thought of questioning what were making those noises. "All right, now let's go get your stupid picture.." Serbia quickly took it upon himself to stroll across the hallway and open up the door right across from the one you had just exited. "I'm warning all of you ghosties in here, I'll beat you all up if you even look at me! Or her, I'll beat you up if you mess with her too," Serbia yelled into the empty room and you giggled. "There's no such thing as ghosts!" You laughed and followed him into the room.

"Wait, shut up for a minute," Serbia put his hand over your mouth and you felt a blush rise to your face. "Do you hear that?" He glanced at you, his brown eyes looking almost black in the moonlight. You shook your head, it was impossible to hear anything with him talking. "Well listen closer!" His voice dropped down to a hissed whisper, and you wondered if this was just him being over reactive to some stupid little creaking noises or if there was something out there.

But then...you heard it.

A wailing sound. Something like a mix between a crying woman and a screaming child. The noise seemed to be coming from the hallway...getting closer..and closer..becoming more terrifying as it became louder.

"I told you there was such a thing as ghosts.." Serbia whispered. N-no..no way it was a ghost! This had to be some stupid illusion...by trees..or something.

Yeah, trees. In a mansion. Seeeems legit.

"Serbia, what is it?! We gotta run, hide, get outta here!" Your heart was racing as you grabbed his hand tightly. "I-it's coming in here.." Serbia's breathing was heavy with the effort of trying to be quiet, and yours was certainly not any lighter.

But suddenly, the noise was reduced to a very quiet weeping sound..that was almost muffled by the sound of heavy footsteps.

You thought you were surely gonna die.

"Hey uh, (y/n), there's something I really gotta tell you before we both die a horrible death," Serbia tugged on your sleeve, and you whipped around to the door, not ready to go down without a fight. "W-we're not gonna die, Serbia," You tried to reassure him, but it really just felt like you were talking to yourself. "I-I love you," The stutter in his voice was probably the only thing that made you turn around and stare at him. "What did you just say?!" At this point you really hadn't understood what he said. "I said...I love you.."He blushed and looked down. "But like if you don't love me too that's uuhh kay because I'm a strong independent Serb who don't need no girl!" Serbia frowned and glared up at you.

Before you could confess your true love for him in one dramatic and obnoxiously passionate moment, he stopped breathing and his eyes went past you to the door. "Turkey," He whispered, his eyes narrowing from the once widened state he once had. "Turkey?" You raised an eyebrow. "This really is not the time to get hungry okay! We're about to die!" You felt panic rising in your very soul...was this it? The end? Th end of everything? You felt your heart pounding, and bit your lip. You usually don't cry, but today as an acception. "NOO! I MEAN TURKEEY!" Serbia stomped to the door and flung it open violently. "T-U-R-K-E-Y." He spelled it out just as the masked 'spector' came around the corner. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I AM A SCARY GHOST! ARE YOU FEEEEELING MY MOJO YET?" Turkey's masked face peeped out from underneath his parka and he popped into the door frame. "Oh..uh..heeeeeeeeeeey guys! Didn't expect you here...ahah..." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD! I'LL CASTRATE YOU AND HANG YOU FROM A TREE!" Serbia flung himself at Turkey, obviously enraged with the mean prank. You were too, I mean, come _on_. "Stoppit!" Turkey shoved Serbia off of him. "It was just a little prank..." He whimpered, doing a pouty face that was supposed to be adorable.

Actually, you weren't that upset with Turkey at the moment. His cruel trick had gotten Serbia, who was known for being devoid of emotion, to admit his feelings for you. You snickered. "Awww, stoppit guys, it's Halloween. Time for a nice scare." You pushed your hair back and grinned- you knew you were soooo never, ever going to forget this night.

"A nice scare? A NICE SCARE?!" Serbia whipped around to face you, his glare somewhat hostile. "Serbiaaaaa..calm down!" You grabbed his arm and decieded maybe, just maybe it was time for something rash. "FINE THEN!" You screamed at him, then grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, and kissed him passionatly.

You heard Turkey's snickers, but you couldn't care less. Right then and there, you just wanted Serbia to calm down, and it seemed the best way possible. The adrenaline was already pounding through your veins, surely a little bit more couldn't hurt, right?

And that, my darlings, was only the beginning of you and Serbia's halloween.


End file.
